A substantial body of prior art has evolved over the last decade involving compounds of the 3-aryloxy-2-hydroxypropylamine series which have .beta.-adrenergic properties and are useful in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases. These structures are typified by propranolol (formula 1); chemically, 1-isopropylamino-3-(1-naphthoxy)-2-propanol. Propranolol and some related naphthoxypropanolamines are the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,628 issued Aug. 22, 1967. Numerous subsequent patents have been granted covering carbocyclic ethers in which other aromatic rings or heterocyclic systems replace the naphthoxy group of propranolol. ##STR1##
Certain benzo[b]thiophenoxy series of compounds of formula (2) ##STR2## having .beta.-adrenergic blocking properties were described in:
Goldenberg, et al., Eur. J. Med. Chem.-Chemica Therapeutica, 9/2, 123-127 (1974).
Royer, et al., ibid. 14/5, 467-469 (1979).
Agence Nat. Valorisation, E.P. 20-266 patented Dec. 10, 1980.
In these series, the benzothienyl system has been substituted for the aryl ring of the standard 3-aryloxy-2-hydroxypropylamines to bring about structural variation.
A series of 3-indolyl-tert.-butylaminopropanols (formula 3) with antihypertensive properties was described in: ##STR3##
Kreighbaum, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,595 patented Nov. 18, 1980.